


Saturday & Sunday

by baiolles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Apartments, Beaches, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, CEO Kyungsoo, Cat Cafés, Co-workers, Coffee Shops, Concierge Sehun, Dance Schools, Dance Studio Sex, Dance Teacher Jongin, Dirty Talk, Drama, Elevator Makeouts, Erections, Exhibitionism, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Gardens & Gardening, Gyms, Hand Jobs, Hotels, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, Romance, Rough Sex, SeSoo, Semi-Public Sex, Siblings, Smut, Switching, Tea Parties, Time Skips, Window Sex, clubs, horror movies, parks, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiolles/pseuds/baiolles
Summary: Sehun has always had things straight. From his career to friends to his health. Even when he fell off the wagon, he managed to pick himself back up with little consequence. But love was a tough one. Especially since the ones he gave his heart to always shattered it easily. Now he can only experience it twice a week, but what happens when he steps out his world a little? Will he get dragged back in by unexpected hands or be pushed further than he imagined?Jongin has always kept the things he wanted close and the things he needed closer. From his passion to his first love, he's been afraid to let those things slip from his grasp. But since a brutal heart break and a change of atmosphere, he's kept his distance from pursuing love once more. He has many keeping him company, but he can't help but start wishing for more. What happens when the normal routine suddenly becomes a need rather than a want, and what will he do when it slips from his precious fingers?





	1. The Weekend | Sat. 12

**Author's Note:**

> This is something inspired by SZA's Weekend. If you haven't heard it, it's pretty good. You'll get the vibe of this story a lot more once you listen. Constructive criticism is always appreciated but not plain rude hating. Take that somewhere else not here please. This is my first fic on this website ever so I'm pretty stoked to publish this. Updates are slow (cause I get writer's block, a lot :')) but that shouldn't stop you from showing some love! I've already posted on asianfanfics so if you wanna check it out go ahead https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1327737/

**_1322k words | mirror sex_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Cold gusts of wind whip past his hair, poisonous thoughts clouding that black covered head of his. He'd never be able to get over the chemicals that course through his veins every time that engine roars. Top dropped, ocean view, illuminating skyscrapers.

 

It was that time of week again.

 

The one Sehun despised but also adored at the same time.

 

He hated how it affected him, mentally. The activities he went through during this period after the long 5 day workweek.

 

He knew the arrangements, but he didn't _know_. To put it simply, he the way he came to want more out of the weekends left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

He has competition, not really. Just others in the way who he knew definitely didn't feel the way he does about _him_.

 

That was the hard part though. He's alone in this hopeful, naive dream. He'd at least want another person to relate to, whether they be enemies or not.

 

Too bad he'll be feeling _it_ when he gets home.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ding_

 

“Hey, Sehun! Isn't this quite a surprise, huh Yixing?” The barista exclaimed, elbowing his long time friend of theirs that was hurriedly wiping down the clean counter.

 

“It is, why are you here? You want a free coffee, cause y'know we don't provide those. Not even for your cute ass,” the Chinese man joked, rounding the corner to pat the tall man’s shoulder.

 

“I actually didn't come here for freebies. Just wanted to stop by and celebrate is all.” Sehun shrugged and smirked, taking a seat on the wooden bar stool.

 

“‘Just came to celebrate is all.’ Man, you are so easy to hate sometimes. How can you have that kind of attitude when you literally got a promotion?!” Minseok slaps down a glass of Sehun's favorite saved for occasions like this. The man of the hour just takes the cup and sips the brown liquid calmly.

 

“I mean, I kinda expected it. Plus, it's not like I didn't want it y’know, it's just that… It doesn't feel right,” Sehun admits, propping his head on his hand. Yixing claps his broad back and shakes him violently with a soft wide grin.

 

“Look, we're proud of you Sehun. You've come pretty far so don't worry about timing and how it should be. What's important is that it's happening now and that you're with your 2 best friends in the world. So take it easy and lay back, don't think about it too much, yeah?”

 

“Our little sheep's right. Sometimes you act too old. Live in the moment, you're supposed to be the reckless baby here.” The barista dishes Sehun a red velvet cupcake that sophisticatedly says, “Congrats”.

 

“Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. And if I don't tell you I love you enough then let me say it now. I really wouldn't be standing here without you. So… thanks. Shits been tough, but you guys always show me that I'm tougher. Love ya.” Sehun blushes slightly raising his glass as his comrades grin from ear to ear.

 

“Who knew our Sehunnie was so poetic?”

 

“I might shed a tear. Yixing, don't tell a soul or I swear.”

 

The men burst into fits of laughter, filling the lively cafe as the end of Saturday approached even closer, one more task that's left for Sehun to complete.

 

* * *

 

Again. Again. Again.

 

Better. Longer. Faster.

 

Slow. Sensual. Graceful.

 

Day in. Day out.

 

Practice. Practice. Practice.

 

It never got old. Not for him.

 

What might as well be his whole life, the familiar reflecting walls surrounding him.

 

That figure he's seen, known, imitated a billion times.

 

Some might be afraid of the loneliness, confronting everything head on right there, but to Jongin it was peaceful.

 

It was him and only him. He made the mistakes, he made the victories.

It was a one-man show.

 

And it was a show he was giving for himself and only himself tonight, unless he would encounter a special guest then by all means it was a show for a starving audience.

 

Daylight hadn't touched him since late morning. Days like these weren't rare, but they weren't often.

 

Again. Again. Again.

 

He'd look at that body only he knows so well, at least that's what he thinks.

 

Focusing on even the smallest of details, he's in another world, moving to his own rhythm. Soft footsteps not breaking his trance one bit, as a tall, well built man marvels at the sight before his eyes..

 

The body recognizes the feeling of being under those piercing eyes, not stopping, but going further, daunting, daring him.

 

But he keeps his distance. Still, patient, willful. Holding out until the end, even then keeping his stance, forcing the beautiful swan his way.

 

“Sehun.”

 

“Jongin.”

 

“What brings you here?”

 

“You. I wanna learn that dance you just did. Care to teach an eager student?”

 

“You up for it? You're gonna need to get warm.”

 

“Nah, I think you’ve taken care of that.”

 

“Oh have I?”

 

“Mhm. So show me the ropes, Mr. Kim.”

 

Biting his lips, Jongin’s hands guide Sehun's body to the center. A reflection of the two men appear, the sweaty dancer behind the composed learner.

 

They don't speak. Actions speak louder than words. His hands reaching out in front grabbing his disciple’s hands. Smoothly redirecting them up his chest, up his neck, barely scratching his jaw. Eyes close in bliss, head tilted back, hips pushing in.

 

He doesn't hesitate to take initiative. Hands stay where they are, tempting, teasing. It's slow, there's a pace. Jongin sees they're dancing around each other. With one free hand, he gently opens the younger’s eyes, as a result inaudibly gasping at the site in front of him.

 

Feeling a chemical rushing through his body, he acts on impulse. Bodies come closer, breathing gets harder, hands wander farther.

 

It never got old. Not to them.

 

Taking his time, the older decorates his neck. He's at ease, slipping the other's sweatshirt off as smooth skin becomes visible to whole room, two pairs of eyes relishing in the beauty of it.

 

Bodies have their own minds, their own intentions, there's no control but there is control. Everything is in slow motion like a movie. From the visibility of garments becoming less and less to the visibility of skin becoming more and more.

 

There's whines and beckons for more touches, the dancer growing impatient but keeping the pace. He pushes the other towards the edge, familiar faces made and pleasing sounds emitted.

 

Hands reach behind their own glistened body, grabbing and marking. Their heats are pulled closer together, neither one of them willing to wait any longer once even more contact’s been made.

 

Papers tear, bodies are prepared, anticipation and excitement clearly displayed onto faces as eyes bore into the image across from them.

 

There's a swift smooth push of the hips and the rest is history.

 

It never got old.

 

Senses heighten, voices louder, focus sharper. They never miss a beat, bodies trained to find the rhythm quick. The sweet push and pull, waves of their ocean, pleasure crashing down on their shores.

 

Both do their part, until the very end. Both search for that relief that brings them together.

 

Minds clear but room hazy, movements aren't as fluid. Infamous feelings rush over them, neither one of them hesitating to run toward it.

 

Seconds of white and seconds of black greet their eyes as if they’re old friends. Results of immense pleasure splatters the crystal clear mirror, white obstructing the 2nd dimension.

 

Sweat slicked bodies stick together like glue. Hands beckon the body in front of it for more, to release it all as the the younger does the same to the elder.

 

Breathing softens amongst other things, hips pulling back and bodies searching for completeness.

 

It's a routine. It's a different dance same song.

 

Craving it and hating it.

 

It never got old. Not to _him._

 

Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. The feels. My poor Sehun, and Jongin don't even know :'( And we need friends like Minseok and Yixing (free cakes and coffees bruh). I feel like it's a little confusing at the end cause I use pronouns instead of names, but I'm trying to be straight to the point with detail and trying to make you read into it. I want it to be third point of view so you guys can get both Sehun and Jongin's take on it. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please comment. I like to hear people's thoughts on my work Chau~
> 
> Title inspired song:
> 
> The Weekend by SZA


	2. Stickwitu | Sun. 12

 

_1295k words_

 

* * *

 

This sun was blissfully shining through Sehun’s curtains, activities from the previous night slightly blurred. His two lifelong buddies sprawled across his living room, enjoying their time off while homeowner was busying himself with notes for his new and upgraded occupation.

 

“Hey, don’t you guys have anything better to do besides making my a apartment a mess. What about the cafe Minseok?” Sehun questioned from his comfortable position in his armchair, typing tomorrow’s plans away.

 

“They’ll do fine. They’ve been alone before, it’s sunday for god sakes, and your ass is stuck in here,” Minseok complained from the floor, flipping through the tabloid with his back on the faux fur rug.

 

“Whatever,  I’m just doing my _job_ like you should. And you, Yixing, there must be something better that you can do than wasting your free day on two losers,” the youngest egged on, earning a smack and a, ‘That’s one loser, excuse _you_ ,” from Minseok.

 

“Nah, I rather spend time with you guys than hang out at some hot club with sexy men and high chance of getting laid,” Yixing nonchalantly expressed, sucking on his third lollipop while scrolling through his social media.

 

“Wow, I feel touched. I could obviously see that we were the better of the two choices,” Sehun sarcastically remarked making eye contact with Yixing on the kitchen stool before continuing with his work.

 

“I’m just playing. I’m getting too old for clubs, plus I wanted to just chill, y’know especially before the recital and all.”  He got up from his stool to rummage around Sehun’s refrigerator, finding nothing that could satisfy his taste buds.

 

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. You have pretty good group of kids this year. Tell them they can perform at the cafe for extra money, that’ll boost sales,” Minseok said, his face bright with the idea of more customers.

 

“That’s the main idea, I guess. Jongin told me about it yesterday, suggested I come and give them pointers and shit.” Yixing and Minseok both looked at each with knowing looks, a new conversion coming to light.

“Speaking of Jongin, when were you gonna tell us?” Yixing asked, nudging Sehun before sitting on the wide couch.

 

“Tell you guys about what, exactly,” Sehun asked in return, curiously glancing at the men.

 

“Oh don’t play games with us, Suhunnie! Y’know, I would’ve backed off the minute you told me to, well maybe just squeeze one in there then stop. Two if it’s that go- _ouch_!” Minseok rolled away from Yixing dangerous legs, ducking for cover.

 

It all clicked in Sehun’s occupied mind. To say he had tried hard to avoid all thoughts of the man of interest was an understatement. There were too many feelings he had been experiencing these past few weeks that he just deciding to cool down and focus on himself.

 

The situation didn’t scare him more like made him disappointed. He knew the outcome of all his efforts before he even had a shot which was a painful pill for him to swallow. He had just wished things were different but life doesn’t deal with wishes, just the reality.

 

“Helloo, hey~, Sehunnie,” Minseok waved his foot in front of the other’s face, trying to grab his attention.

 

“I told you not to call me that,” he huffed, the two men snickering.

 

“Are we really gonna have to say this outloud, or will you muster the balls to say it for yourself?” Minseok questioned with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Speak it into existent as I say,” Yixing smirked laying back on Sehun’s couch.

 

“No more bills! World famous cafe! Boyfriend with good, no _great_ dick!” Minseok shouted, making Yixing crack up and Sehun just look at him with a wide grin.

 

“I swear to god, you guys are such fools.” Sehun just kept working with a goofy smile.

 

‘But you're the real fool here. How come you didn’t tell us. Is it because we’re tied to him too so you thought it’d be awkward or something? Talk to us, we’ll understand,” Yixing calmy urged, deciding not to force to other to leave his feelings out in the open.

 

Sehun stopped typing half way through his sentence, actually taking the time to slow down and drink in everything. He set his laptop on the glass side table, resting his back against the seat. Taking a deep, very needed breath, he made contact with the two most important men in his life.

 

“That’s not why. It’s complicated,” he said shortly, carefully piecing his words together.

 

“But it’s really not. And even if it is, we can take complicated,” Minseok reassured, Yixing nodding in agreement.

 

Sehun sighed heavily again, running his hand through his locks, his mind feeling sluggish.

 

“I haven’t felt this way since Tao. To be honest, it feels fucking scary, especially with how I ended up after everything. I’m just so… so,” Sehun shared earnestly, his friends taking in everything.

 

“There’s no need, we should’ve taken that into consideration. It’s just that Minseok and I thought that you were stronger. We just want to see you happy. We can tell that he gives you something you wouldn’t mind feeling for a while,” Yixing said.

 

“Yeah, you’re definitely right about that. It’s just that, there’s no hope. No matter what I do,” Sehun said, a sad smile playing at his lips.

 

“What makes you say that? Is it because of Junmyeon, y’know that’ll _never_ happen, right? He doesn’t feel that way about him,” Minseok comforted, Yixing wholeheartedly agreeing.

 

“So anything can happen. They’ve known each other forever, He’s got way more leverage,” Sehun bites, mood worsening at the thought of his worst nightmare.

 

“It will only happen if you let it, you can’t be afraid. That’s how you’ll get caught again,” Yixing said, intensely staring at Sehun.

 

“Yixing’s right. You got us, and I know it’s fucking scary putting yourself out there just to have a slight chance that things won’t go your way, but that’s life. That’s why we’re here, to support and give you strength. You’re lonely and weak only if you make yourself that,” Minseok lectured, sincere words reaching Sehun further than he could’ve imagined.

 

“Wow, is Minseok actually not spewing shit? That’s a first,” Sehun laughed, a grateful smile etched on his face.

 

“Shut up, I’m not just good looks y’know,” he kicked Sehun, pointing at his head.

“We never said you were,” Yixing chuckled, earning him a death glare and kicking, missing Yixing by a few feet.

 

“Why is he here again,” Minseok asked an amused Sehun.

 

“He’s the one that gets us into clubs for free remember,” he reminded the other, Minseok nodding and Yixing threatening him.

 

“I’m just joking geez. But y’know… it’s great having you guys here with me. It may sound repetitive at this point, but I really do value you, even though I may seem cold. You’ve really been there for me and I’ve been there for you guys, so I take your words to the heart, no joke. For now, I don’t want anything to change. I’ll deal with Jongin in my own way that’ll keep me mentally stable, so don’t worry. I’m a grown man that can handle a few dilemmas,” Sehun voices,  a serious look on his face.

 

“We know, we just can’t help but worry. But we trust that you’ll do things with your safety in mind. We can’t help it, you’re our baby bro,” Minseok replies while hugging soft a pillow.

 

“Just tell us to stop and we will, okay. Even if it gets a little hard, talk to us. There’s no need to be annoying macho ‘I don’t need anybody’ man, okay?” Yixing verifies, nudging Sehun.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get over him in no time. You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll that concludes chapter 2. A little heart to heart with our favorite boys, and a microscopic glimpse into Sehun's past and Jongin's wide range of company. I wanted to introdce our heroine's buds that he goes through everything with. I'll write a chapter with both Jongin and Sehun's life, and introduce more of ya boys, toodles~! Oh and that's Sehun's apartment, slick eh? My boy is securing the bag.
> 
> Title inspired song:
> 
> Stickwitu by The Pussycat Dolls


	3. Angel | Fri. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be M rated so beware folks if you ain't down for that. Other than that enjoy this cute lil flash back!

_2054k words | dirty talk_

 

* * *

 

_Dim lights display their true, full potential. The spacious yet claustrophobic room erupted in applause. Staff, parents, friends, recruiters, even strangers stood from their seats, handsome, sophisticated Jongin among them._

 

_His attire different from the norm. A grey striped sports coat accompanied by a matching pant and black turtle neck rather than the dangerously ripped skinny jeans and oddball tees._

 

_Sehun relishes in these closet changes from the man next to him, sporting a nice maroon suit of his own, white shirt unbuttoned making others stare wildly. He didn’t mind the attention now as he would’ve in other situations._

 

_Perhaps since he secretly wanted Jongin to possessively bring him into his embrace, warning others to keep looking straight ahead. To be just like a couple._

 

_Unfortunately, Sehun’s daydream was cut short by an all too familiar voice irritatingly calling his name._

 

_“Sehun, Sehun! Mr. Concierge Oh, your table secured by Kim Junmyeon is waiting for you,” Minseok called out to Sehun, switching to a British accent halfway. The latter just shook his head, second hand embarrassment painted across his features._

 

_He stopped short of the levitating white cloth, scanning the number of chairs leading to thoughts of potential seating arrangements. He knew his fate, sitting on his left, but Junmyeon stealing all his attention on the right. The thought sent sickly green worms down his throat to his stomach._

 

_But his gaze is lifted as a husky, velvety laugh is emitted into the air, sweetening it along with his senses._

 

_“Jonginnie, come hither my child and sit with me,” Junmyeon drawls as Jongin finishes his conversation with a student and is dragged to their table. He’s glowing, feeling satisfied from how well his hard work paid off. Not even Junmyeon’s weird tactics could faze him. He’s pulled in close by strong arms, a pair of soft, strawberry lips kissing his cheek slightly before pinching his cheeks._

 

_“Hey, don’t do that~” Jongin whines, rubbing the affected cheek._

 

_“You’re so cute when you whine and groan y’know. Lighten up, A whole ass year has gone by with these punks, can you believe it?” Junmyeon exclaims._

 

_“Don't you think I know that. God, it’s all just happened so fast, but I’m freaking so happy. They did so well,  didn’t they Myeon Myeon?” Jongin bursts, clutching his heart through his suit. Junmyeon laughs while a certain familiar pair of eyes are on his back once again, Jongin not waiting but approaching this time. His eyes catch a flashy, but mellow body near him,  immediately turning to talk to the very good friend of his._

 

_“So how’d you like it?” he asked timidly but with a hint of confidence. He didn’t know why his tone came out shy and hopeful, but he let it slide, blaming the high of emotions._

 

_“It was absolutely amazing. You’re a such great teacher, no wonder you got work at this rich ass school,” Sehun chuckles, grabbing a cranberry glass on the table. Jongin’s pupils can’t help but slowly dilate at the sight of Sehun’s applebottom bobbing as he takes each blissful sip, his genuine compliments only making it worse._

 

_“Thanks. Through all the practices, sweaty jumpsuits, and teen midlife crises, we finally made it,” Jongin sighs with cheeky grin. He hears Sehun's hearty laugh and can't help but lean towards the gorgeous man._

 

_“Can't say I miss those days. I'll give em pointers on washing their shoes, that should make your life a little bit easier.” As the two of them converse, all mentions of one trio were completely disregarded._

 

_Three pairs of eyes take in the high school love scene before them, all of them unanimously deciding to distance themselves from it for now._

 

_“Oh lord, I can’t watch this,” Yixing whispers, grabbing Minseok, who’s intrigued and prefers to watch things unfold, and dragging him towards the refreshments. Junmyeon’s light laugh can be heard as he sees to Jongin struggle without even realizing it, deciding to wander and mingle until he needs some comfort._

 

 _‘_ I mean that’s what I’m best at right? _’ Junmyeon can’t help but think._

 

* * *

  

_Stumbling through his apartment, the one doing the grunt work is seriously wondering why the hell Jongin drank so damn much. He weighed like a ton of bricks and kept spewing nonsense every 5 seconds._

 

 _Despite these conditions, Junmyeon has adapted since their college days, but don’t get him wrong. He still very much internally curses Jongin out,_ heavily _._

 

_“I want some chicken, gimme some chicken! I want some snails, gimme some snails,” the younger chanted until he runs out of things he wants, forcing him to repeat the wretched song._

 

_“Yeah, yeah. Just hold on, you’ll get your chicken. The chicken man will surely visit you tonight and give you all the damn birds he owns, just keep it up,” he mutters, Jongin hearing it and yelling for more chicken._

 

_Junmyeon sets Jongin down on his bed, back hitting the soft sheets. He immediately groans and scoots towards his pillows, keeping his limbs very much alive along with his voice._

 

_Junmyeon decides to leave this boy in his own world retreating to Jongin's living, molding his sculpted body into the couch. The older rubs his temples, mind clearing until things quiet down, curious as to what caused this peace._

 

_He walks into Jongin’s bedroom and finds a sleeping Jongin on the bed, sprawled out and everything. He inwardly chuckles at the randomness of his actions and how cute he can be without even meaning it._

 

_He softly walks towards the content figure, carefully undressing and moving limbs. His brain remembering the precise movements and tan skin that he encounters, almost becoming a household chore._

 

_Junmyeon can’t help but stare into the closed eyes of the other tucked in all neat and tidy. Before he knows it, he starts doing things out of the norm, hesitantly stepping out the box._

 

 _“Jonginnie, I know you’ve been through a lot… and I'm the only one you can share certain things with. Even though you’re already sleeping and that means you’re dormant for about a century, I still want, no,_ need _to say this. For me and you._

 

_You’re so beautiful, and you deserve the world after everything it’s thrown at you. I’ll always be right here with you, so don’t you dare get cold feet on me,” he whispers, minding the younger man’s health. He doesn’t know why, but he’s on the brink of tears._

 

_Maybe he's feeling the emotions Jongin couldn’t infront of everyone, their inseparable bond intertwining everything. A few droplets fell before he wiped them away, deciding to undress and join his best friend to end what was probably one of the best nights of their life._

 

_“You’re such damn softie, Myeon Myeon~”_

 

_“Shut up and go eat your chicken asshole.”_

 

* * *

 

_In the dead if the night, soft rustles can be heard. One body is peacefully sleeping while the other is suffering from one of the many things that is a physical challenge for every man._

 

_Junmyeon can't help but feel it so suddenly when he stirs in his sleep, planning to go back but obviously can't now. He bites his lip, trying to figure out how to go about this. While he does this, his best friend conveniently cuddles closer to him, throwing all rational ideas out the window._

 

_He stifles a low groan as he automatically presses his hips back on the Jongin's warm, rigid groin.  A thought goes off in his mind and before he knows, he's diving under the covers. He hopes he doesn't wake up, killing the fun and mischief of it._

 

_Jongin's body heat engulfs Junmyeon as he faces the other's lower half. Gently, he turns Jongin's body on his back and gets to work._

 

_He’s careful but a complete mess. He wants to take his time, teasing the other, but needs trump wants._

 

_Skin greets the air with a tongue following close behind, Junmyeon skipping the handshake. He’s certain he's addicted to the daring thrill, excited to see the unforeseen future._

 

_He's too busy relishing in the taste of Jongin to even notice the long slender fingers lightly clasping his locks. Simple actions even motivate Junmyeon to an extent._

 

_Jongin doesn't give Junmyeon the satisfaction of an audible result of his breathtaking skills. He knows the game well, but there's someone he always knows it better._

 

_Junmyeon hates losing, but doesn't want the atmosphere to dissolve, so he perseveres. Giving even the smallest of attention to the little ones provides immense results._

 

_A muscled back arches as sensitive spots are finally weapons, fingers digging deeper into his scalp as retaliation. Junmyeon is internally pissed at Jongin, moaning around him for the first time as skin touches his throat even further because of the other's dirty trick._

 

_However, he wouldn't have the right to be himself if he didn't have a plan. His soft hands finally greeting skin, but it keeps going never settling for one region. They find themselves attracted to soft, pliant buds, causing an uproar throughout Jongin's body._

 

 _“_ Junmyeon _.” The older hears a choked moan, continuing his ministrations, harsher, deeper than before._

 

_It's a jungle under the sheets, sweat coating Junmyeon’s forehead and Jongin's chest down. He doesn't think he can hold out any longer, growing dizzy from the heat._

 

_Fortunately, Jongin picks up on this, forcing heaven off of himself and placing him on his lips. Teeth and tongues clash, Jongin tasting himself only making things more chaotic._

 

_Junmyeon instinctively kisses back, stripping and rubbing. The long awaited skin on skin contact is very much appreciated._

 

_Jongin's hand finds Junmyeon and himself, wrapping long fingers around both men. Kisses break and voices from both parties are heard, the two just wanting release, nothing else._

 

_The usual._

 

_Hands pump at the speed of light, lungs take in as much as they can, eyes try to see every little detail, anything that can push them over the edge._

 

_It's what Jongin says that surprises Junmyeon, unfortunately,  tipping the older over first:_

 

_“You like my dick so much you’ll gag yourself on it at 3 fucking am, huh? You like it when I pull your hair and make you feel like the shameless little masochist you are, don’t you? Why don’t you wrap your dirty little mouth around my pretty little fingers and choke on them? I bet that filthy thought makes you cum instantly.”_

 

_Junmyeon feels himself build up, new and unknown chemicals coursing through his veins as pain shoots through each hair strand with pleasure following close behind. His back arches, fingers indenting familiar muscular shoulders and low groans bouncing off the walls._

 

_Hands are coated with white but quickly replaced by an inviting cavern, devouring the mixed flavors of themselves. Once cleaned, the tongue comes out from hiding to erase the same substance on the younger’s stomach and further._

 

_He comes back up for air once finished, eyes darkened, face flushed, and hair disheveled._

 

_“Well… that was something new. I can wholeheartedly say you beat me with that. It was dirty, but that’s how you play the game, right?”_

 

_“It was simply pay back for disrupting my sleep schedule is all.”_

 

 _“_ Yeah right _. I bet you’ve been dying to do that. Did you finally feel like the sneaky one?”_

 

_“Yes, but it’s true. Now i’m gonna be extra tired, no thanks to you.”_

 

 _“In my defense it’s not my fault you can’t control your 16 year old body. It’s like you just discovered pornhub or something. Besides you know when I have a problem, I do_ whatever _it takes to solve it. No matter what.”_

 

_‘Sh-shut up, I was drunk. And you didn’t have to go as far as sucking me off in the middle of the night to ‘solve’ the problem.”_

 

_“You’re so lame, and I did have to. Just go to sleep, be proud you didn’t throw in the towel first. Goodnight.”_

 

_“This isn’t over.”_

 

_“Yes it is. We came, you won, I’m tired. Enjoy the high while you can.”_

 

_The younger snorts, turning on his side so he doesn’t make him encounter another problem._

 

_Junmyeon internally sighs, exhausted and sticky, but fully sated._

 

_He never gets beaten in his own game, usually having at least ten more tricks up his sleeve._

 

_But Jongin did._

 

_And he hopes it stays that way._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer with three different scenes changes (and all of this is a flashback! I know it's confusing, but it's like that so the future chapters aren't clashing with each other) and a look at Junmyeon's character. And a little hint, think his last words are directed towards someone else not Jongin. This is sekai sesoo stuff. Chau~
> 
> Title inspired songs:
> 
> Angel by JMSN


	4. Company | Mon. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit shit's going down, so just skip right along it if you don't want to read it. Plus, there's some chanbaek cause who doesn't support.

  

 

_1894k words | window exhibitionism_

 

* * *

  

Tall, limitless crystal line the walls. Dangling golden chandeliers. Gushing blue waterfalls. Spotless patterned floors. Busy expensive feet stepping with purpose.

This was what Sehun’s life was. Well, part of it. His tasks always having to do with the hottest events going on, most serene places for photography, best restaurants for young taste buds, and so on.

It wasn’t much. But for Sehun it was. He isn’t a regular old concierge. He deals with the many ups, downs, needs, and wants of the famous. They can only trust a select few with this job, especially since happy VIPs mean more money and that means more raises which also means a _very_ happy Sehun.

Striding through the sunlit corridors, Sehun is on his way to his office only to be greeted by a very eager colleague and a relieved boss.

“Good morning Chanyeol, Baekhyun,” he greets, Baekhyun following behind him closely all the way to his seat. Curiosity and a twinge fear is what Sehun is feeling while staring at a seemingly vibrant workmate.

“Morning, you didn’t have any coffee yet, right? Let me get you some.” Cheerful and extremely polite was not something Baekhyun is on a daily basis, so to say Sehun was not okay with it was an understatement. A figure taller than him stands behind him, quietly placing his agenda for the day on his desk.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s not gonna kill you. Here’s the guests you need to accompany today along with the buildings you need to contact for confirmations. Welcome to your upgraded lifestyle, even though it's not much of an upgrade.” Sehun can practically hear Chanyeol’s smile as he pats him on the back for reassurance, gaining a little more confidence for today.

He scans his printed paper, smelling the roast of bitter beans. A white mug laced with the corporate’s trademark is gently placed in front of him, wisps of heat emerging from the deep brown liquid.

“So you got me coffee. Why?” he asks, taking a graceful sip from his favorite: black with 2 sugars.

“Just think of it as a congrats and a sincere thanks,” the shorter male nods, skin glowing and white pearls being shown off.

“Should I even guess why it’s a thanks too, or do I just mind my business like always?” he questions further. He’s been nice and all to Baekhyun since they’ve become workmates years ago but this was out of his range. He just wasn’t the type to randomly act caring unless it’s for personal gain.

Sehun didn’t mind this quality of the colleague, rather admired it. It highlighted the missing piece of him that he’d wished for weirdly. Being selfless killed him countless times before.

“Well, let’s just say I took one of your many pieces of advice. Also, Chanyeol’s stress is nonexistent. That should give you a hint, see ya,” Baekhyun smirked and left the room, hearing Sehun’s snort behind him. The situation was understood by both parties , one of them finally untensing their shoulders and relishing in their hot, bittersweet beverage.

* * *

 

Mūnlite Bar was buzzing with regular bees, lowlights and smooth jazz soothing the lost souls. Two men casually chatting at the very end of the bar, occasional loud laughs heard.

The day is finished. The night is starting.

 

“So what exactly happened with Chanyeol? I wanna know what effect I have on messy people like you guys.” The bartender places two sparkly crystal drinks in front them, both men taking a short sip before continuing.

 

“I told him how I felt and “to not beat around the fucking bush any longer.” He kissed me, I kissed him. He fucked me in his car then his bed and his shower. Oh and let’s not forget the hot tub. I’m serious Sehun, jacuzzi sex is the sex you need to have before  you die.” The younger twists his face as the images of his boss and colleague are engraved in his brain. He can hear Baekhyun’s chuckles and curses him before joining him.

 

“Y’know I could’ve lived without the personal details, but I’m relieved you guys finally worked it out. I’ve been waiting for your stupid asses to fuck and act all lovey dovey.” The older male softly smiles and looks down at the clear cylinder, tracing the edges.

 

“You’re an ass, and Chanyeol and I aren’t like that. Besides what about you and this Jongin guy?” Baekhyun inquires, grinning while downing another glass as Sehun heavily sighs.

 

“I’m trying to get over him, but it’s a process. I just gotta trust in the process is all.” Both know that those were comforting lies, the ones that put your mind at ease and make sleeping easier at night.

 

“Or, you could shove the process up my ass. Take things into your own hands, don’t wait on anything to suddenly come to you.” He was hesitant about this approach, the idea seeming too fast. But then again, Sehun was known for being too patient or slow as others would call it.

 

“You sure? This kinda feels like jumping off a cliff, and I’m not an adventure kinda guy.” Baekhyun beckons the young, handsome bartender over, ordering a tall aqua glass, little red fake sea urchins decorating the bottom.

 

“But... jumping _is_ fun.” He states it so simply, slighting glancing to his left to point out a candidate for Sehun. Those words repeat over and over again in his sober mind, eyes focusing on the sleek slender male a few seats over. As the bright liquid slips down his throat, Baekhyun urges him and nods to signal Sehun to approach the unknown man.

 

Sehun feels a slight discomfort in his throat for the first time in a while, but sucks it up and swallows it down with his ginger ale. His ears finally pick up the instruments and vocals. His body oozes confidence, sexiness, and elegance all at once as he approaches the lone wolf. He finds his rhythm and rolls with it, diving right in head first.

 

Slipping in effortlessly, Sehun slides his glass down. The attention of the other isn’t caught just yet, not until he eyes him over, a lazy tantalizing smile crossing his features. The seemingly uninterested man smiles to himself. He turns in his seat and looks over the concierge, repeating his actions.

 

The silence is broken by the admit of defeat.

 

“Well, my presence obviously isn’t doing much to you.”

 

“I think it’s more like it’s doing too much. You use your beauty well.”

 

“I’m flattered.”

 

“Good. I hope you’ll be flattered enough to let me indulge in your company tonight.”

 

“Hm, maybe. Depends on what kind of company we’re talking about here?”

 

“Whatever kind you desire.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

“I’m glad. But I’d like to know who I’m going to be entertaining tonight.”

 

“Sehun, Oh Sehun.”

 

“Kim Jongdae, it’s a pleasure meeting you.”

 

“The pleasure is _surely_ all mine.”

 

* * *

 

Transparent walls. Ascending levels. Illuminating city lights.

 

Lust can do wonders.

 

Heavy breaths fog the elevator. Shirts are unbuttoned. Hairstyles are disheveled. Hands roam. Lips taste. Bodies are exposed for the world to see.

 

The unknown man lifts the hotel employee, his back pressed against the cold glass. Gasps are heard along with light chuckles as both men ascend towards the older’s room, both the city and hallways below them in their line of vision.

 

The younger feels exhilarated. So many eyes that could be watching, but they would never know. He shivers at the thought of it; he’s even more aroused at the danger of people of power looking at his half naked, writhing body for all the dear guests to see.

 

Jongdae picks up on the concierge’s reactions, completely removing Sehun’s shirt and snaking a hand down his sacred area. He creates even more trouble, his lips devouring pale collarbones along with pert nipples.

 

Biting his lips, Sehun tries to keep his whines down, growing impatient. However, Jongdae prys the sweet sounds out of his mouth, the chords being heard throughout the floor.

 

Even in the dead of night, in the private elevator, on a Monday, Sehun felt the urge to hide his needs from potential onlookers. But Jongdae quickly changes his mind.

 

Dry fingers circle tight heats, teasing and prodding. The younger not in the slightest prepared for the wave of euphoria and pure want rushing throughout his system. All rational thoughts gone down the drain the second the ding of the 79th floor hits their ears.

 

They separate for moment, staring into each other’s eye for consent and reassurance of what’s to come. Once ready, Jongdae lets the other down, guiding him through the familiar halls until that vital door is found.

 

Impatience is a virtue Sehun never had until now. His hands already favoring the metal belt and black jeans, his lips detouring for the inviting nape. His ears pick up on the clicking and breathy laugh, his eagerness amusing the older.

 

Clothes are discarded on the spotless carpet. Legs travel back towards the cold, lifeless glass, endowing it with life.

 

Jongdae prepares the younger, reaching for the cool liquid and immediately plunging two fingers into an awaiting heat. Sehun’s groans of pleasure are loud, his body relishing in the roughness of the other’s actions.

 

His bare body is pushed against the window, fingers harshly scraping and stretching.

 

The older’s greediness gets the best of him as he takes his four fingers out and tries to breach the younger’s entrance once again with his clothed member. Sehun doesn’t stop him, his emotions and senses running wild from new situations. Instead he encourages him, egging the older on.

 

“Fuck me Jongdae. Make it raw, I know you want to. Don’t let me walk straight for week.”

 

Jongdae isn’t always this obedient unless his job is on the line, but in this case, all games and tricks were thrown out his sleeve. Hips snap at the que of those dangerous words, all gentleness dissolved.

 

Skin on skin. Skin on glass. Low groans. Curses and obscenities. Pleas and requests.

 

None of this was new to them. First one to find the pleasure wins. And both men can admit they like victory.

 

Both chase the high, Jongdae gripping the younger’s thighs, leaving marks. Sehun’s back gliding against the glass, hands searching for purchase. He can feel a version of something familiar collecting in his abdomen. The warm heat and tight coiliness that’s he needs to unravel. He finds himself begging for release, no hesitation in his voice.

 

“Please Jongdae. I nee-ah, I need more.”

 

The older hears him out, thrusts coming faster, harsher. They’re both on the edge, one more step and it’s all over. He gives Sehun’s tool the attention it’s been craving all night, pumping rough and faster. The sudden actions makes his body react. Back arching, nails scratching, legs convulsing.

 

White spurts between both warm chests, Jongdae being squeezed to his own release. Thrusts slow down, heavy breathing covers their ears, and vision becomes clearer. Jongdae lifts the concierge off the crystal, awing the marks left on it.

 

Soft sheets come in contact with sweat coated skin, the compliant mattress under their limbs much needed.

 

Sleep takes over their bodies. Another night is over. It’s not long until daylight takes over.

 

But Sehun doesn’t mind.

 

For once in a long time, he can sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who woulda thunk? Jongdae and Sehun do make a good pair tho no lie. And we got a look at Sehun's rich ass work place, which will be mentioned a lot more. 
> 
> Title inspired song: 
> 
> Company by Justin Bieber


End file.
